Xiaolin Showdown:Endless Love
by Haunted Flower
Summary: Pre-Sequel to Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire.Raimundo is hurting after Miranda's death.Can Kimiko help him?Very short


Hi,everyone! Well,I got a review on Forbidden Desire saying that Raimundo and Kimiko would make a good couple! I took that into thought and decided to write a fic! Enjoy!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
Disclaimer: I DON`T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! KID`S WB DOES! DON`T SUE ME!  
  
Flames will be laughed at,and then MB Fan will come after you.He`ll give you such a good flamin` it won`t even be funny!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Endless Love  
  
  
  
Raimundo sat on the grass looking up at the stars on a cold,lonely night.It had been almost 2 weeks since Miranda`s death.Raimundo missed her terribly,even though they had only known each other for a few days.He had also fallen in love with her.She,however had fallen in love with Jack Spicer,the Xiaolin warrior`s enemy,and had died saving him.  
  
"I wonder where she is right now?" Raimundo said to himself.He heard a door creak open.  
  
Kimiko,the beautiful Japanese girl slowly shut the door and walked over to Raimundo.  
  
"Rai? Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"No.I`m still thinking about Miranda.About where she is right now.And also,why she fell in love with Spicer...Why not me?" Raimundo said sadly.  
  
Kimiko sat down and put a hand on his shoulder."You can`t spend the rest of your life feeling depressed about her death.What she did she did for love,Raimundo...I know you loved her,but still! It`s time to move on."  
  
"Kim...This is a lot harder for me then it is for you! Don`t you understand?" Raimundo sat up straight and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah,Rai! Of course I do! It`s just that you need to move on!" Kimiko said.  
  
A tear rolled down Raimundo`s cheek."I`m sorry,Kimiko,but she meant a lot to me! I can`t help it! I don`t think any girl would like me..." Raimundo sighed.  
  
Kimiko put her hand on the side of Raimundo`s face."We like you,Rai! We`re your friends.We care a lot about you!" Kimiko whispered.  
  
"I`m talking about girls,Kim!" Raimundo said,noticing that Kimiko`s hand was on his cheek.  
  
"You`re truly handsome,Raimundo.Surely someone likes you..." Kimiko smiled.  
  
"Someone like who?" Raimundo asked,oblivious to the major hint that Kimiko had just given him.  
  
Kimiko blushed."Ummm...." she stuttered."Raimundo..I..need to tell you something.." Kimiko took his hand and lead him to the front steps of the Xiaolin temple.She sat down on the steps.Raimundo sat down too.  
  
"Ever since we first met...I`ve...well...I`ve always liked you.." Kimiko blurted out.  
  
"Kimi...you should`ve told me before!"  
  
"I..I couldn`t! I was too shy!"Kimiko shook her head.Raimundo clasped his hand over her hand.Kimiko looked shocked.She turned her hand around and clasped her hand tighter on his.  
  
"I`m sorry if this is a shock..."Kimiko said sadly."I just wanted to tell you how I really felt."  
  
Before Kimiko could say anything,Raimundo pressed his lips against hers.At first she was taken by suprise,then she relaxed and kissed back.When they finally parted,they were both breathless."Raimundo...what was that?" Kimiko asked,her eyes wide.  
  
"I guess you could say I feel the same way..." Raimundo confessed.  
  
"What about Miranda?" Kimiko asked.  
  
"I did love Miranda,but now that she`s gone....I guess it`s time I moved on.."  
  
"My point exactly!" Kimiko smiled.  
  
Raimundo smiled too."I`ve always had a crush on you too,but since Miranda was here,I forgot about it,but she`s gone now,so my other crush returned...Kimiko..I love you."  
  
Kimiko smiled,tears of joy fell down her face.  
  
"I love you too,Rai.." she said,and threw her arms around him.  
  
Raimundo wrapped his arms around her.She tipped her head up and their lips touched again.The newfound lovers watched the stars until sleep took them and they spent the night in each other`s arms....  
  
END  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,that was interesting.I hope you guys liked it! YAY!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


End file.
